


November One-Shot Collection

by teejcandraw (roryrhys)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Antagonistic Relationship, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mind fuckery, Monster Bill Cipher, Older Dipper Pines, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryrhys/pseuds/teejcandraw
Summary: A series of one offs for a bastardized challenge inspired by nanowrimo. Because a bitch can’t commit to that shit.Tags, warnings, ratings, ships, and fandoms to be added.





	1. Prompt: Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is a challenge BishopDeaconCardinal and i decided to do on a whim because we’re masochists. it’s a daily writing challenge bastardized from the inspiration of nanowrimo. we don’t have a list and are deciding the prompts daily.
> 
> so strap in because none of us know what this is gonna heckin look like

“I’m not wearing that.”

Dipper didn’t bother looking up from his book as the shirt smacked into his face for the third time in the past minute. The frustrated groan from across the room told him he was eliciting exactly the reaction he wanted from the asshole currently digging through his closet. 

The shirt levitated before disappearing from Dipper’s periphery, only to smack into his head again a moment later, falling across the book. Dipper sighed, hoping it sounded as long-suffering as he felt, and picked it up, lobbing it back in the direction of the dickhead who just wouldn’t leave him alone. Bill caught it without looking, much to Dipper’s eternal annoyance. 

“You’re no fun. C’mon, it’ll be funny! Humor me!”

Dipper snorted and picked his book back up. “Absolutely not.”

The shirt in question was a garish teal with little neon yellow bananas printed all over it, and the buttons down the front featured tiny pink monkey faces. It had been a gift from Mabel after she’d taken a trip to Florida with her friends the summer before college. He’d worn it exactly once, to humor her, before stuffing it into the bottom of his closet and forgetting about it. 

Of course it had taken Bill t-minus four seconds to find it and demand to see it in action. 

Too bad for him, Dipper didn’t feel like being his personal Barbie doll today, thanks. It was bad enough the red-headed dream demon insisted on floating around him constantly like some kind of giant, unkillable gnat. 

Bill wandered over to him again, leaning over the back of his chair to read over his shoulder. 

“That’s all bullshit, y’know. Leprechaun’s are idiots and have absolutely no financial sense. You can take ‘em for everything they’re worth and more and they’d say thanks.” 

His tone was light but Dipper could read between the lines. And they read “I’m thirty seconds from starting small fires, so you should really pay attention to me.”

Dipper closed his book, slowly, before turning to Bill with a sour look, arms folded. “You have magic and power and decent shape-shifting abilities,” he said, “and you can’t find something to entertain yourself for twenty minutes?” 

“That’s just ‘cause you’re the best entertainment around kid!” Bill pinched his cheek with a grin that was (and Dipper had counted) about three teeth too wide on either side of his mouth. 

Dipper swatted his hand away with an unconvinced ‘hmpf.’

“Now!” Bill stepped back and clapped his hands, producing the horrendous shirt from between them. “What’d’ya say? Will you try it on for me, _Maasonn_~?” 

Dipper narrowed his eyes. The asshole didn’t play fair, using his chosen name like that. It was a low blow that he knew would get Dipper to do just about whatever he wanted. 

He stood and snatched the shirt from the chaos god. “You fuckin’ owe me. And I’m burning this tonight so I never have to do this again.” It was a weak lie. They both knew he was too sentimental to get rid of something Mabel had given him. 

Bill shrugged with a serene little smile. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say.”


	2. Prompt: Mindless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we’re goddamn groovin y’all. i’d like to actually like expand this one out but we’ll see. this is where we hit explicit territory.

Dipper bit into the pillow as Bill slid long fingers into his hair, pressing his head down into the fabric. Cool palms ran over his hips, sharp nails tracing red lines into freckled skin. His mind was racing, a jumble of thoughts and images, anxieties and fears bubbling through the haze of sensation. 

He wanted to turn it off, get lost in the hands on him, let himself be pulled away from the awful pressures of _everything_.

“You’re not with me, Pinetree.” 

Bill’s voice was the slide of snake skin over river stones, sending a shiver through Dipper’s body. He knew exactly what this form did to Dipper, even if Dipper would never admit it out loud. Too many long limbs, too many teeth, too cold to be human, disconcerting to say the least, some monstrosity Bill has cobbled together from Dipper’s best-worst thoughts. God, he hated himself for it. 

“Sorry I— Mm, just a little distracted…” The words were muffled, barely intelligible. 

“Hm.” Bill’s fingers tightened in his hair. “I can fix that. Just relax, kid.”

Dipper let out a shaky breath. He didn’t trust Bill, he didn’t even really like him, but he did know Bill knew how to get him out of his own head. 

But this… this was new. 

Bill’s palm seemed to slide _ through _ him , fingers dipping into his skull, into his thoughts. It felt like cold water on hot skin, not unpleasant, just, so _ much _. 

The sound Dipper made was wavering and high and _ god I hate this I hate my voice I hate— _

The mental torrent of loathing slowed, fizzling out under the touch, and, _ oh _, that was—

He could feel the smirk on those lips as they grazed over the skin of his shoulder. Sharp teeth bit in, drawing blood. Dipper whimpered.

The phantom sensation sweeping through his skull eased his mind to blissful blankness. If you’d asked him in that moment, Dipper wasn’t even sure he would have been able to tell you his name, if he could have formed a coherent sentence at all. Everything was blank, smooth as still water. It felt… blissful. Wonderfully quiet. 

He couldn’t even be self-conscious when he felt two long fingers sliding inside him, curling perfectly, drawing a sound from him that was thin and reedy.

Bill purred, too many hands pulling at Dipper, the one in his hair—his head?—tugging, twisting his face away from the fabric, sensation washing over him in a wave of heat. 

“There. That’s _ gotta _ feel better.”

Any other time Dipper would have bit back at the amusement in Bill’s voice. But right now…

Right now, he didn’t really understand why the monster wasn’t fucking him already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @teejrhys


	3. Prompt: Nicknames

Dipper was _ this _ close to clocking Bill in the mouth. 

“I never wanna hear that out of your mouth again, thanks. What the _ fuck_?! Of all the weird creepy shit you’ve pulled on me, _ that _ takes the damn cake!”

While he hadn’t socked the demon yet, he had slammed his pillow into his head as hard as he could, even as the bastard rolled away laughing. 

“Aw, Pinetree, c'mon! It’s cute!”

“There is _ nothing _ cute about that.” 

It was just plain _ wrong_.

“Two. There are two things I’ll accept other than my name—” 

“Baby. Babe!”

“—and neither of them are—”

“Sweetheart!”

“—_ any—” _

“HA! I know!”

“—of these!”

“_ Shnookums_!”

Dipper lunged across the bed at Bill’s howling form, shoving him off the mattress as hard as he could. His efforts weren’t even rewarded with a thump of skin on wood flooring as Bill just sort of… floated off the bed. _ Asshole._

Dipper glared daggers at him. There was nothing more unsettling than hearing sweet pet names in Bill’s voice. He was used to ‘kid’ and ‘Pinetree’ but anything else? Anything that alluded to this as something… normal? Functional? Loving?

Hell no. 

There was nothing more unnerving than hearing Bill call him “_baby” _in some silky sweet tone. 

Dipper turned away and buried himself under his quilts. “You know where the door is. Use it.”

Bill’s laughter slowed, and though Dipper couldn’t see him, he knew the grin was still firmly in place.

“Heh, aw, are you mad at me?” The mockery was more than clear in his voice. “C’mon _ Mason_, I thought you might like a little sweetness.” Sugar dripped from those words like radioactive maple syrup. 

In one fluid motion, Dipper sat up, turned, and punched Bill as hard as he could right in his shit-eating grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @teejrhys


End file.
